


Even the Strongest Can Break

by Alexandria (heartfullofelves)



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Gods of the Arena
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Community: femslash_kink, Extramarital Affairs, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9124288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfullofelves/pseuds/Alexandria
Summary: Being Empress has a price.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Gaia/Lucretia, cunnilingus

The Empress of New Roma is a young woman, beautiful with her long brown hair and dazzling blue eyes. She holds in awe all who come before her to pay their respects. She and her husband have not ruled the Empire for long – not yet a year since they left behind humble backgrounds and seized glorious power – but she is loved. Empress Lucretia endears herself to the poor by wearing plain, unadorned clothes, and at the same time speaks the right words to get the rich eating out of her hand.

But being Empress is difficult. Lucretia’s face hurts from smiling, her back from sitting and standing with impeccable posture, and her heart from making promises she has no intention of keeping. She felt this way on day one; it is now eight months into the reign of Lucretia and Quintus.

Lucretia sits on her throne, receiving her subordinates one by one. She is expected to maintain this for another three quarters of an hour. She nods to a priest of Jupiter and promises funding for a new temple. She thinks the people ignorant and greedy for their ceaseless desire for temples dedicated to the whole pantheon, and if she did not need their admiration in order to keep her position, she would refuse their requests. But she does need their admiration, and so she accepts.

Her mind wanders in the direction of her husband. He, as usual on Dies Lunae, is at the Senate House. She and Quintus play to their strengths – he keeps the politicians happy, she keeps the public happy. It works best that way. The last Emperor fell from grace because he ignored the wishes of both. Lucretia and Quintus, however, have always been ambitious, and they vowed to be the best rulers New Roma has ever seen. She is certain their determination and skill will get them through.

Lucretia signals the guards to let in the next person who wishes to present her with gifts or petitions. A dark-haired woman with mischievous dark eyes glides into the room wearing a red robe, and kneels. She meets Lucretia’s eyes for a brief moment before bowing her head.

“Empress,” she says in a clear voice, “I kneel before you to pledge undying love and loyalty.”

Lucretia’s mouth twitches. “I see. Gratitude for your valuable pledge.”

The woman then looks up. “I ask only one thing in return. My husband died, leaving me penniless, and I have nowhere to go. Would you give me shelter?”

Lucretia’s heart pangs. “Of course I will, Gaia,” she answers, for the woman at her feet is her childhood friend and adolescent lover. She will do anything, give anything for Gaia, who is as dear to her as family. “You are always welcome in my home.”

She announces to the room that she will not be receiving anyone else, and once the doors are closed, she gets off her throne and hurries over to Gaia, helping her to her feet.

“Gaia,” she greets properly, kissing Gaia on both cheeks. “The heart swells to see you, my love.”

Gaia returns the kisses. “I wish it were in better circumstances, but I am overjoyed to meet again.”

“You must tell me everything.” Lucretia takes Gaia’s arm and leads her into the depths of the Imperial Palace. “When I last saw you, you were newly wed and in love.”

“I was in love,” Gaia grins, “with his fortune.”

The two women laugh, and a fond smile remains on Lucretia’s face as she leads her dearest friend through the labyrinth of corridors that make up the palace’s interior.

Gaia continues, “Sadly, his fortune did not last.”

“I’m sure you did not aid to that at all.” Lucretia smirks.

“Not at all.” Gaia winks. “Naturally, I mourned his loss and travelled alone on horse to the capital, where my only friend is Empress. Speaking of which, you must tell me how that came about. The _true_ story, I mean.”

Lucretia scans the hallway before whispering in Gaia’s ear, “It turns stomach to remember the deeds necessary to complete so that Quintus and I could rule. I would not tell you for fear of lowering your opinion of me.” Her serious eyes glow in the light of the nearest torch.

Gaia grasps Lucretia’s hand and places a gentle kiss on the soft skin that conceals the metaphorical blood on her hands. “Dear Lucretia,” says Gaia, stroking Lucretia’s skin, “I will not ask you again to tell me, since it distresses you. But know that I could never judge you, for we all do what we must to survive in this world.”

“Gratitude.” Lucretia’s voice is warm, for she means it. The thought of Gaia loving her no matter what comforts her to no end.

“Now, where is that husband of yours?” Gaia asks in an obvious change of subject.

“He’ll be convincing the Senate of some idea or another,” Lucretia replies with no small amount of pride. “It takes a special skill to do what he does.”

Gaia agrees. “Being a leader with as much power as Quintus must be difficult. And I can see it wears you down as well.”

Lucretia has let down her guard, removed her mask. She meets Gaia’s gaze. “Yes” is all she says.

They enter a chamber with elaborate décor and exquisite furniture. Two slaves are placing dishes on the table.

“This is where Quintus and I dine in private,” explains Lucretia. She gestures for the slaves to move to the edges of the room, where they stand with bowed heads. She walks over to the table, picks up a grape which she pops in her mouth, and offers Gaia the bunch.

A comfortable silence surrounds them as they dine on grapes, cheese, and meat. Lucretia watches her friend and notices that Gaia is enjoying an expensive meal for the first time in too long, judging from her appearance. Gaia expresses she has finished eating by licking her fingers. She meets Lucretia’s eye.

Lucretia tells Diona and Naevia to bring small bowls of water so that she and Gaia may wash their hands. She then takes Gaia’s arm again and leads her into an adjacent room, her bedchamber, which is furnished with dark wood and deep blues and purples. Gaia stands in one spot and twirls, taking in every detail.

“It’s beautiful. Fit for an empress,” she laughs.

Lucretia, watching her friend with a smile, says, “How fortunate.”

She removes her overdress, a plain lilac silk gown with sleeves that touch the floor, and hands it to her body slave, Melitta, who stands by the wall. “Leave us,” she orders, and Melitta goes.

Lucretia turns back to Gaia, who is reclining on the four-poster bed and watching with her bold eyes.

“Like what you see?” Gaia teases, extending her hand.

“Always.” Lucretia comes closer, taking Gaia’s hand and letting herself be pulled onto the bed.

They lie side by side, looking at each other. Gaia leans in and kisses Lucretia’s lips.

“Let me remove some of the stress from your poor, beautiful shoulders.” She strokes Lucretia’s arms.

Lucretia sighs. She has never been able to resist the seductive Gaia, not in their youth and not now. She rolls onto her back, hoping Gaia will take the hint, and she does, rolling on top of Lucretia, who is taller and stronger, and kissing her again. Lucretia takes Gaia’s upper lip between her lips, waiting for Gaia to open her mouth. When she does, Lucretia takes the opportunity and explores Gaia’s mouth with her tongue, relishing Gaia’s moans.

 As they kiss, Lucretia wraps her hands in Gaia’s hair, bringing them even closer. Their breasts brush together, making Gaia moan again. The sound travels straight to Lucretia’s cunt, feeding her desire. She tugs at Gaia’s red gown and Gaia pauses the kiss, getting off Lucretia so they can tear off each other’s clothes.

Dresses and stays on the floor – Melitta will pick them up later – they lie back on the bed, embracing each other. Lucretia caresses Gaia’s breast. At the same time, Gaia strokes Lucretia’s hips, pulling their bodies flush together. Lucretia initiates the next scorching kiss, a kiss she feels in every fibre of her body, a kiss that leaves Gaia panting when Lucretia comes up for air. Lucretia smiles, and trails kisses down Gaia’s neck and collarbone, still touching her breast and feeling her tremble.

Gaia must desire the upper hand once more, since she slips down Lucretia’s body. Lucretia is hot under Gaia’s hands and grows even more so when Gaia parts her legs and kneels between them. Lucretia remembers now that Gaia, unlike most New Romans, loves to lick cunt. She grows wetter in anticipation.

Gaia’s tongue on her clit sends Lucretia into quick and sweet ecstasy as her body remembers Gaia’s touch. She grips the bedsheets and tries not to buck too hard as she reaches orgasm, possibly the fastest she has ever had.

Before Lucretia can recover, however, Gaia is lifting her legs over Gaia’s shoulders. Lucretia gasps at the feel of Gaia’s tongue inside her, lapping up her juices. She tries not to cry out, but Gaia knows Lucretia’s body like her own and knows how and where to touch to send her into waves and waves of pleasure. Gaia feels the same, touches the same as when they were last together like this a few years ago. Lucretia recalls the hot summer nights they spent together before they both married. It was Gaia who taught her how to love, both physically and emotionally, something for which she will forever be indebted to Gaia.

Gaia’s velvety tongue brings her back to earth, and she writhes on the bed, gasping Gaia’s name. It’s as if Gaia is ravenous, for she seems to savour Lucretia’s cunt like the starving savour a piece of bread. Lucretia tries to hold on, the sensation overwhelming, but once again Gaia’s lovely mouth throws her into climax, this time stronger as her body twitches again and again.

Gaia releases Lucretia’s legs and falls onto the mattress beside her, their legs entwined. With a shaking hand, Lucretia pushes the hair out of Gaia’s face.

“I would return favour,” she says, “but alas you have tired me.”

Gaia laughs. “Wait a few minutes, then see.” She has a point – Lucretia just needs time to recover and then she’ll be worshipping Gaia’s body like a devoted priestess.

Lucretia kisses Gaia, lingering a little and tasting herself on Gaia’s lips. “Welcome home,” she says.

Gaia pushes herself up with one arm, leaning on it to keep her upper body in place. “You have my eternal thanks. Now I am alone in this world I need to know I can rely on you.”

Lucretia cups Gaia’s cheek. “While I live, you are never alone, Gaia.”

It’s the first promise she has made all day that she has made with all her heart. Perhaps with Gaia lending a loving hand, Lucretia will hold onto her title of Empress a little longer. She thinks she deserves that much.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it for 2016! I hope everyone has a better year in 2017.
> 
> Thanks for reading and, as always, stay tuned for more femslash! :)


End file.
